


Little Pink Bear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Wonder of Color [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Little Pink Bear

John’s hand held Diana up as she sat high on his shoulders. At four and a half, she already had one hell of a personality. Her straight Y/H/C hair was in pigtails, red, white, and blue ribbons in each. On one cheek was a painted white star, and on the other was a glittery ‘fire work’. Hearing her giggle, a grin spread across his face. She’d picked out her outfit herself that morning. Her cute little tutu in red, white, and blue, a white shirt that Dean had bought her with an American Flag that said ‘American Made’. On her feet were her favorite boots that had seen better days.

In her arm, she gripped her favorite worn pink teddy bear. A week before your due date, you’d bought one pink, and one blue. You put them up on a shelf, side by side. “One day, they’ll ask for one of the bears to play with. Maybe both.” You grinned up at him, your hand on your stomach. “Let them be little, John. Don’t take their childhood away.” He knew you didn’t mean anything by it, knew that you weren’t referring to bringing the boys hunting. There were many nights where he’d turned off the TV because you started to yell at it. He’d held you when you cried for a little boy that you didn’t know who had taken his own life- because of being bullied over a back pack.

“Look, Daddy!” Diana pointed where the Impala was in the parade. She grinned, waving to her big brother.

He chuckled. “I see, sweet heart.”

* * *

“Someone wore themselves out.” Dean chuckled, looking in the rear view mirror at Diana. She was clinging to her bear, head leaning against the window, her feet curled up onto the seat with her.

John nodded. “That she did.” He smiled softly. “Her favorite part of the parade was seeing you drive the Impala. She went nuts.”

Dean grinned, beaming with pride. “Kid’s got good taste.”

“She is her mother’s daughter.”


End file.
